


Fill Me Up

by my1alias



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A has a vulva, BDSM, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Other, male A&C, vulva/nipple clamps/piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Crowley has his angel exactly where he wants him.Pure filth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 63
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II, Top Crowley Library





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Many thanks to all the betas, of whom there were so many that I've completely forgotten who they all are.

Crowley double checked the fastenings on the cuffs around Azirpahale’s ankles. “Secure?” he asked quietly. “Comfortable?”

Aziraphale, arms stretched over his head by ropes attached to the headboard, nodded. He shifted on his knees, encumbered by the spreader bar between his ankles, and relaxed. Crowley would take care of him. “Yes, dearest,” he murmured.

“And your safe word?” Crowley asked, grasping Aziraphale’s hips and pulling him to the very edge of the bed, his feet hanging off. Distracted by the softness, he stroked gently over his plush cheeks.

“Eden,” gasped Aziraphale, the muscles in his arms going taut from the extra stretch. He settled into a modified supplication pose happily, enjoying the feel of his lover’s eyes on his very exposed vulva. He felt himself throb, a fresh surge of wetness accompanying the tingling of anticipation.

“Very good,” praised Crowley, and Aziraphale glowed1 . “I’m going to start with the labia clamps.” He ran a finger over the glossy inner lips, collecting the fluid and spreading it over the dry puckered hole just above. “We agreed on four on each lip and one on the hood. Second thoughts?”

“Hnng,” groaned Aziraphale, rocking back and trying to get Crowley’s finger to penetrate him.

“Ah ah ah,” Crowley admonished, steadying the suddenly unbalanced angel by grabbing his hips again. “You’re right on the edge of the bed. You don’t want to tip backwards, do you?”

“Get on with it,” growled the angel. There was a pause. “Please.”

“As you wish.” Crowley gestured and the first clamp appeared in his fingers. “Count for me.” He gently applied the dull metal teeth to the fleshy outer labia and spun the little dial to increase the pressure. “Good?”

“One!” Aziraphale gasped.

One by one, Crowley placed each clamp, marching down the plump and now dripping lips, until only one was left. “Are you still-”

“Put it on!”

Crowley smirked. His angel was on the edge, and this would tip him over it. The final clamp was tipped in rubber and was much longer than the others. He slid it into place on either side of the swollen clit and twisted the dial to tighten it.

Aziraphale wailed, vulva clenching down on nothing, as the pain-pleasure rippled through him. His body shook with the effort to remain still, juices dripping out of him and coating the clamp.

“Good angel,” Crowley praised him again. “You deserve a reward for not moving. Shall I fuck you?”

“Yes, please,” moaned Aziraphale.

Crowley smirked and thrust two fingers into him, scooping up his juices. He spread it over his fingers before working it gently around the tight furl of his back hole. “Relax,” he hissed, pressing his finger to the hilt. He felt the muscle relax and gave a few thrusts to loosen it further, before the second joined the first.

Gasping, Aziraphale tossed his head back and forth on the duvet, trying not to thrust back on the talented fingers penetrating him. Crowley would reward him for staying still, he knew.

Curling his fingers, Crowley felt the spongy tissue indicating a prostate and smirked. “Oh,” he said, stroking over it lightly. “Someone is a very naughty angel.” He pressed down hard, making Aziraphale shout and gush a little more onto the clips encircling his labia. “What is this? You want to get your pleasure here too? Do you have a g-spot as well?”

Aziraphale whimpered.

“That’s really not an answer, Angel. Do you want me to check?” Crowley scissored his fingers, stretching him open.

“Y-yes,” groaned the angel, toes clenching.

“Yes, you have a g-spot, or yes, you want me to check?” Crowley teased, a third finger working its way inside him. He thrust sharply, aiming for the prostate.

“Crooowley!” whined Aziraphale, twisting his hips away from the overwhelming pleasure.

“Naughty angels deserve to be punished,” said Crowley. “Not answering, being greedy, and now, moving when I told you not to.” He absent-mindedly continued stretching him out as he thought, his rim getting loose and pinker. “I don’t think you deserve these,” he said, running a finger along the clamps, making them jingle. He gestured and they vanished as one.

Aziraphale cried out as blood rushed into the area, hips rocking a little.

“I also don’t think you’re quite ready for me here.” A wide plug appeared in Crowley’s hand and he teased it around the opening. “If you can keep this in, I’ll consider fucking you in the arse after I’m done with your juicy cunt.” Slowly he pushed it in, stretching the opening obscenely around the width of the plug.

Aziraphale sucked in a breath and forced himself to relax to accommodate the thick object splitting him open. The plug settled, his body snug around the flared base. Heavy panting filled the air, and Aziraphale was startled to realize it was his.

“That’ll make you nicccce and loosssse for me,” Crowley hissed in his ear, breath tickling over the shell.

Aziraphale shuddered happily. He felt Crowley’s long fingers prod around the base of the plug, the sudden pressure gone the instant it was felt. Goosebumps prickled up his back as he waited to see what Crowley would do next. Would he fuck him now? Surely not. He had been quite naughty. He shivered again.

A sudden twisting of the bar between his ankles flipped him onto his back2 , the plug settling deeper inside of him from the pressure of the bed. He gasped as it hit directly onto his prostate.

Crowley’s thumb pressed against his swollen clit and rubbed hard, the intensity of it sparkling up his already too sensitive nerve endings. “I’m going to do a little body modification now. It won’t hurt. Are you ready?”

They had discussed this before the scene had started as well. No permanent changes, not that he couldn’t change his own body back. He nodded and suddenly felt cool metal in both his nipples and his clit.

Crowley dangled a golden chain over him. “This should fit just a little bit tight.” He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the light. “Which would you like attached first?”

Blushing, Aziraphale twitched under the feeling of the metal now piercing his body. “My nipples.” The chain between them was a tiny bit short, the length taut and pulling at his chest with each heaving breath. The lower chain was attached by a ring in the centre of his sternum. At Crowley’s inquiring glance, Aziraphale nodded, and he felt cool fingers slide underneath the metal links, gliding down his body, until there was a slight tug on the chain. He felt the strain on his clit from the upwards pressure and more fluid gushed out of him.

“Oh, fuck yes,” whispered Crowley, molten eyes tracing the T-shaped chains crossing his body.

Aziraphale flushed with pleasure at his lover’s obvious approval.

Crowley leaned over, hardened length pressing flush against his throbbing vulva, hands on either side of Aziraphale’s head. “Every time you move, every breath you take, you will feel it throughout your body,” he whispered the promise inches from Aziraphale’s lips. “Are you hungry, Angel?” WIthout giving him the chance to answer, Crowley delved into his lover’s mouth, tongue licking in and devouring his taste.

Groaning, Aziraphale arched under the pleasure and saw stars as the movement drew pleasure-pain from his clit and nipples being yanked by the chain. As Crowley pulled back, smirking, Aziraphale gasped, “I  _ am _ a bit peckish.”

“Funny you should phrase it that way. I’ve got quite the mess all over my ‘pecker’.” Crowley climbed on top of Aziraphale, prowling over his prone form, cock trailing pre-cum, until his knees were on either side of his head. “Clean it up,” he ordered.

Obediently, Aziraphale stuck out his tongue and started lapping up his own juices from the underside of the cock in his face. He moaned at the taste of salt and sweet coating his tongue and enthusiastically suckled one ball and then the other into his mouth, cleaning them.

“You’re doing such a good job, Angel,” purred Crowley. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now.” Despite the demanding tone, he waited until Aziraphale gave a nod before feeding his cock to him. “And if you’re very  _ very _ good, I’ll fill your belly,” he promised.

Aziraphale groaned and curled his tongue around the head, lapping at the ridge and flicking over the slit before moving down and tracing over the bulging vein on the underside of the cock. Pre-cum oozed from the tip and he savoured the gift before swallowing it. He glanced up at the demon’s face, so high above him, and winked.

Falling forward onto his hands and knees, Crowley started thrusting down Aziraphale’s throat as he nuzzled at the bound hands in front of him. One finger after another was treated to a thorough suckling, soft and hot mouth giving way to cool air, kisses pressed to the palms in between.

Turning off his automatic breathing reflex, Aziraphale continued flicking his tongue along the pulsing cock, desperately trying to keep up. The assault on his fingers distracted him, and he kept trying to raise his hips to search for friction, but his feet had no purchase and every movement of his hips had the chain tweak his new clit piercing, sending a battery of information overload to his brain.

“Fuck, Aziraphale, I’m going to cum in your mouth.” Crowley was gasping as he continued his thrusts. “Gonna fill you up.”

Aziraphale grunted his approval, eyes wide and mouth wider, saliva dripping out the corners. The thrusts lost their rhythm, and salty cum flooded over his tongue. He swallowed as much as he could, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked to get every last drop.

“Fuuuuuck, Angel,” groaned Crowley, half collapsing as his arms gave out, cock slipping from Aziraphale’s mouth.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by heavy breathing.

"Are you done for the night?" asked Aziraphale, a twinkle in his eye.

"Done?" Crowley echoed, as offended as a demon can sound after his brains were sucked out through his cock.

"You seem tired." He was really pushing his buttons now.

" _You_ are a bastard," Crowley informed him, sliding off the end of the bed between Aziraphale's legs. "And because of that, I'm not going to take this off," he plucked at the metal chain, surprising a gasp out of the angel, "but I will remove this." The spreader bar vanished and he hoisted his legs up, folding Aziraphale in half. "I'd better tie these up here so you'll resist temptation to squirm," he sneered, miracling more cuffs and hooking them up.

Aziraphale sucked in a breath and shifted, knees pressing uncomfortably against the sides of his ribs. There was a little bit of wiggle room, but not much. He pouted.

"Don't give me that." Crowley rolled his eyes. He ran two fingers lightly over the dripping vulva in front of him and thrust them into Aziraphale's mouth. "Does that taste like you don't enjoy this? You  _ like _ being used, don't you? Now lie there like a pretty little doll and take me as I fuck you."

The flush of colour, which had bloomed high on Aziraphale's cheekbones when Crowley had forced him to clean his fingers, travelled down his chest. He gave a tiny nod to Crowley, who had been waiting for confirmation that he hadn't pushed too far.

Approval received, Crowley yanked Aziraphale’s hips past the edge of the bed and slid home in one smooth glide. “Fuck Angel, you really do like being my plaything. You’re so wet for me,” he groaned.

Crowley's thrusts shook the bed as he plunged deep within Aziraphale, balls  _ thwacking _ into the plug base on each forward movement.

“Ohhhhhh,  _ Crowley_!” Aziraphale moaned. “Play with me. Use me for your pleasure!” 

Crowley plucked at the golden chain decorating the angel’s torso a couple times, inciting a gush of fluid and an accompanying spasming of the vaginal muscles as he came. “You’ll get your pleasure too. I know you get off on this.”

“Feels… So good!” gasped Aziraphale, hips twisting in the minute range of motion he had.

“A little too good, yeah?” Crowley blew a thin stream of air over his body, the chain and piercings vanishing. “Don’t want to leave those on too long.”

“You... You take such good care of me. Fill me… I want your cum, Crowley. Please!” panted Aziraphale.

“Fuck yes,” groaned Crowley. “Gonna fill you up and then I’ll fuck you some more. Hear those wet sounds? That’s all you, Angel. So wet for me.” His thrusts picked up speed, his fingers digging into ample hips, slamming their bodies together.

The slick sounds of their union echoed throughout the room, mingling with the gasps and heavy breaths of the two not-quite man-shaped creatures.

“I’m going to cum in you. I’m gonna…” Crowley moaned as his hips stuttered and he buried himself to the hilt in his lover to pulse deep within him.

A demonic miracle, and he didn’t soften as time ticked on. “How are your thighs holding up?” Crowley asked, running his hands over the thick muscles in question. “There’s no fun to be had if you’re tense for all the wrong reasons.”

“I wouldn’t mind a slightly different position,” admitted Aziraphale. “Can I stay on my back? I like looking at you.”

“Sure thing, Angel.” Crowley removed the ankle ties with a thought, bringing them over his shoulders. “Comfy?”

“Lovely.”

Another thought and the plug vanished. Crowley pulled out of the sopping vagina, snagged the head on the hole between plush cheeks, and slowly pushed in. “Oh fuck yessssssss,” he hissed, loving the way the channel hugged his cock in a new and different way from the one he had just been in. He glanced down on the next slow thrust, hypnotized by the way Aziraphale’s body clung to him. Some of his cum started to leak out of the vagina, and he dropped one leg to hang off the bed as he tried to stuff his cum back in with one finger.

“Yes, yes, Crowley, more, please!” Aziraphale wailed, wrapping his loose leg around Crowley’s hip. “Fill me, I need you!”

“Yeah?” Crowley asked breathlessly. One finger slid in easily, as did two.

“More!” whined Aziraphale. “I need more!”

“Aren’t you going to say please?” teased Crowley, sliding a third in anyways.

“Please, more, please!” Aziraphale tossed his head from side to side, his hips lifting to meet Crowley’s thrusts.

“More?” Crowley’s eyebrows rose. His pinky joined the others, sliding in and out with a lewd squelching sound. “Oh fuck, Angel, you’re so loose. I’ve got four fingers in you already and you’re sucking me in.”

“I can take more. Give me more,” Aziraphale gasped.

“I have a plan.” Crowley hummed and gave a particularly strong thrust with his hips. “First, I’m going to keep fucking you open until I’m sated, until you’re gaping and loose even when I’m no longer in you, oozing my cum.”

“Sated? That could take hours!” Aziraphale cried, his expression showing his delight at the prospect.

“Or days,” Crowley added with a rakish grin. “I hope you’re comfortable, Angel, because once I’m done filling you up like an eclair, I’m going to double fist you until I’ve wrung you dry.”

Aziraphale’s jaw dropped.

“You okay?” Crowley slowed to a stop.

“Crowley, that sounds incredible. You spoil me.” Aziraphale beamed.

“My only goal, Angel.”

1Literally and figuratively [ return to text ]

2With a little miraculous help to make things easier [ return to text ]


End file.
